


anchors

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: college 'verse [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: “Alright,” Jughead announces when he’s evidently ready to talk. “What the fuck?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> random ficlet inspired by my recent need to see all my otps be happy families. 
> 
> hope you like it!!

“Jug?”

“Hm?”

“You ever want kids?”

Amazingly enough, the mug almost to Jughead’s lips doesn’t clatter into the sink. Jughead freezes, sure, but his grip on his mug turns his knuckles white. He doesn’t turn away from the sink but it’s obvious he’s not really looking out the window either.

“Jug?”

“Give me a minute,” he replies sharply.

Archie waits.

Jughead sighs. He knocks back the entire cup of coffee he just poured, and pours another before finally facing his boyfriend. Jughead stares at Archie like he’s grown a second or third head as he takes a seat at their kitchen table. He sips at his coffee in short and quick bursts until the second cup is almost gone.

“Alright,” Jughead announces when he’s evidently ready to talk. “What the _fuck_?”

Archie giggles before he can help himself. “Juggie.”

“Nope, no, not right now.” Jughead holds up a hand, expression drawn tight with exasperation. “What the hell, Archie? What brought this on?”

Archie opens his mouth to reply and comes up with exactly nothing. Even though he has reasons for asking his question, he’s been cultivating the reasons for a while, thank you very much. Even so, he’s got nothing to say when his boyfriend is staring him down. “It’s just.” He blinks rapidly as his mind races to fill the silent void between them. “I think you’d make an amazing dad. I’d like to have a family with you.”

“Archie, we’re not even out of college yet.”

“I know that, Jug. I’m not saying I wanna go out and adopt some kids right this second.” Archie pouts. “I mean—in the future. In _our_ future. Is that something you want?” They haven’t talked about this ever before, despite talking about nearly everything else. It’s just never come up, and probably wouldn’t have ever come up if Archie hadn’t seen a classmate the other day being sickeningly cute with her daughter in the cafeteria.

“I might, I don’t know. I’ve never thought about that.” He finally sets his mostly-empty mug on the table and cups his hands around it. “It’s not something I’m opposed to, it’s just hard to imagine right now.”

“I know, I know,” Archie hurries to assure. “I don’t even know when I’d actually be ready for that, if _ever_. But I was just curious.”

Jughead gnaws on his lower lip for a while before reaching out. He extends his hand for Archie to take, and sighs contentedly when their fingers fit together perfectly.

“You don’t have to answer right now.”

Jughead shrugs. “It’s definitely not the worst idea ever. I think I’d like that. I think you’d make a good dad, too.” Jughead grins and shakes his head. “Ask me again in like, seven years, okay?”

Archie beams. “Deal.”


End file.
